Chems
'''Chems '''is the collective term for a number of pre- and post-war medicinal and recreational substances, most often characterized by their high addiction potential and drastic impact they have on the user's mental well-being. Chems in the Mojave Wasteland '''Alcohol (also known as Ethanol) '''is the most prominent chem in the Mojave Wasteland. As few societies prior to the Fall restricted use of alcohol, it can still be found in abundance in numerous ruined settlements throughout the Mojave Wasteland. Alcohol temporarily inhibits the user's logic and fine motor skills while making them feel stronger and more socially competent. Of more pressing interest, alcohol has proven capable of stripping slight amounts of radiation from contaminated subjects by the process through which it is metabolized. Alcohol, when used in moderation, is reported to favorably impact the user's mental state, though alcohol abuse is absolutely detrimental to a person's sanity. '''Ant Nectar '''is a nectar harvested from the numerous species of mutated ants found in the Mojave Wasteland. Ant Nectar has a profound effect on the user's strength, at the cost of higher brain function for the duration of its effects. While the use of ant nectar has no immediate impact on a person's mental state once it has worn off, chronic users of the substance frequently exhibit fatigue and acute paranoia. '''Buffout '''is a pre-war anabolic steroid which grants enhanced physical strength and endurance to a user. While not harmful when taken in moderation, abuse of Buffout results in a loss of natural strength and has a profound impact on primary and secondary sexual characteristics in both men and women. In addition, the hormonal disturbances caused by Buffout abuse lead addicts to become emotionally unstable and quick to anger. '''Cateye '''is a non-addictive, non-psychoactive substance which grants the user enhanced low light vision. '''Coyote Tobacco Chew '''refers to the leaves of the tobacco plant which can be ingested by smoking, chewing or insufflation. Tobacco grants the user greater concentration, favorably affecting their fine motor skills. Tobacco is highly addictive and users often complain of profound stress and irritation granting all the more incentive to continue using the drug. '''Fixer '''is a substance developed for the treatment of alcoholism and drug addiction. A person who ingests Fixer will immediately be relieved of all physical symptoms of a drug dependency though not necessarily the psychological cravings. Insofar as this, Fixer touts itself as a temporary cure for addiction with the expectation that the user will eventually relapse. '''Hydra '''refers to a cocktail of venoms and naturally occurring substances which facilitates the growth and repair of damaged bones. Despite its benevolent purpose, Hydra carries a number of extremely taxing physical side effects and even occasional use has profound negative consequences for the mental well-being of the user. '''Jet '''is a post-war recreational drug originally developed by the Mordeno crime family of New Reno. A complex and highly potent amphetamine, Jet is ingested by inhalation of its concentrated gaseous form from a pre-manufactured device similar to an inhaler. Jet grants the user a high amount of energy and interacts with dopamine receptors in the brain to induce a sense of well-being. However, due to the potency of the substance, Jet users are prone to psychotic episodes and may eventually lose the capacity to produce dopamine naturally. '''Med-X (also known as morphine) '''is a powerful synthetic opiate used as a pain-killer and recreational drug. Like other opiates, Med-X minimizes physical sensations and induces feelings of extreme physical pleasure. Due to these characteristics, Med-X is highly addictive both physically and mentally, and chronic users typically become neurotic and manipulative, becoming the objects of social scorn. '''Mentats '''are a pre-war substance which imparts the user with enhanced higher brain function and perception, allowing them to solve complex problems with relative ease. While Mentats are not harmful when taken in moderation, chronic users have reported anxiety and debilitating headaches. '''Psycho '''is a pre-war drug developed for use by soldiers to enhance their combat effectiveness. Similar in composition to pre-war Phencyclidine, Psycho is known to cause intense and disturbing hallucinations, and long term users often report symptoms consistent with Parkinson's disease. '''Turbo '''is a post-war stimulant synthesized from the venom of Cazadores. When ingested, users are capable of moving at superhuman speed, giving them the edge to wipe out a group of raiders or flee a Deathclaw ambush before their assailant realizes what has happened. Turbo is highly addictive, and the use of cazador venom in its creation has an established detrimental impact on the dexterity and mental well-being of the user. Category:Aid Item